


Reports and Pasta

by vessalius



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, nonbinary characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vessalius/pseuds/vessalius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth works too hard and Genesis tries to get them to eat more often because of it. Based off the prompt "one half of your ship saying eat one supple ass dramatically but also seriously" when bouncing ideas back and forth with an old friend. Very short one shot but overall somewhat humorous and in good fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reports and Pasta

**Author's Note:**

> In this one shot, Sephiroth and Genesis are referred to with they/them pronouns. Wanted to try my hand at writing some nb SOLDIER nerds. Hope everyone likes it!

"Genesis, are you sure doing that is a good idea?" Sephiroth asked, staring at their...friend, soulmate, whatever they were.

Genesis had been shooting small fireballs at Sephiroth's shoulder for the past hour and a half. "Of course I'm sure. Anything to annoy you, after all." They said with a smirk, shooting yet another fireball at their roommate, who had gone back to looking at reports.

"You burn these reports I'm working on, I'll slice you into pieces and use you in one of my meals." Sephiroth replied calmly, not looking up.

"You think I'd do something like that? Tch, please." Genesis retorted, waving a hand dramatically.

"Maybe not. If you did you'd be in a lot of trouble."

"Whaaatever." The auburn haired male got up and went into the kitchen to cook pasta while Sephiroth sat at the table, continuing their review of the reports.

"Hey, I'm making Alfredo. Hope you're hungry since I know without me here you wouldn't eat. Don't want you passing out like that one time, you idiot." Genesis always had a way of covering up the fact they legitimately cared about Sephiroth, which was something they wouldn't admit often.

"Fine. Just don't accidentally ruin my stove again." Sephiroth sifted through more papers as they spoke.

"That was one time. Fuck off." The auburn haired male said, turning the fire down on the boiling Fettuccine noodles.

Sephiroth let out a "Hmph" and continued going through reports.

An hour or so had passed before dinner was finally ready. "Hey move your papers out of the way. It's time to eat, Sephiroth. You can't spend all your time doing work, can you?" Genesis asked, grinning.

"I can if I want. I've done it before."

"Yeah, look where it got you. It was bad enough you collapsed after a briefing because you forgot to eat." They retorted, picking up Sephiroth's papers and moving them elsewhere.

"I remember that... You fed me some of your cookies." Sephiroth grabbed the plate Genesis had placed in front of them and put pasta in it.

"Fuck you. I did not." Genesis followed suit, putting pasta in their plate as well.

"Yes you did."

"I did not! Fuck off." Genesis pouted.

"Lying is useless. We both know you did."

Genesis hadn't been paying attention to Sephiroth but could practically hear the smirk in their voice. "Shut up."

"Make me, Genesis." They said, smirking.

"You know what, Sephiroth," Genesis took a bite of pasta and swallowed it before continuing. "You can consume one supple _ass_." Genesis made sure to emphasize "ass" with a hand flourish.

Sephiroth was about to take a bite of pasta upon hearing that and let out a snort, staring at the other. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"That...phrasing isn't like you. Where did you hear that?"

"I picked it up off the street, okay?" Genesis went back to their food, angrily stabbing at it because they'd been embarrassed. It was obvious by the grin on Sephiroth's face that they were trying not to laugh.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sephiroth said, not looking up from their plate.

Genesis scoffed. "Shut up. Eat your pasta."

Sephiroth did as they were asked and continued to eat, considering it lucky they weren't subjected to another fireball for the rest of the night.


End file.
